Vehicles may have included therein access points providing one or more ways for mobile devices in the vehicle to wirelessly connect to other electronic devices. For example, the access points may comprise Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or cellular connection (such as LTE). In this regard, the mobile devices may communicate with the access point via wireless near-field communication (e.g., Bluetooth) or via wireless local area networking (e.g., Wi-Fi), with the access point providing internet connectivity to the mobile devices via the cellular connection (e.g., LTE).